Athena's Missing Owl
by Sweethoneytwilight
Summary: Rewritten! Athena's owl has gone missing and the little bird has found herself wrapped with a bear. Remi/OC
1. Chapter 1

My second Dark-hunter fic. I decided to make it have connections to my other DH fic The Heartless Nymph as a prequel because there were scenes I wanted to write out. Instead of just using them in the dialogue. And I love how Sherrilyn Kenyon does it.

I hope you enjoy it.

%

As of late, Zeus had had an aching head ache. At first it was tolerable and he could treat the pain with his powers, but after a while it progressed, causing Zeus to howl and moan from the throbbing pain. His bouts of pain were so loud it could be heard throughout the earth, creating disasters around the world. All of the other gods and goddess tried their best to cure him of his ailment but to no avail. Zeus realized what needed to be done and ordered the blacksmith god, Hephaestus, to use his axe and split open his skull, hoping it was rid him of the pain.

"Do it!" ordered Zeus, "Quick!"

Hephaestus firmly gripped the handle of his double-headed axe as Zeus held his head up for him. In one swift strike Hephaestus split Zeus's skull and out sprung a maiden and Zeus' split head closed up. Hephaestus was stunned by the sight of the maiden. He was in love. But it was not because of the maiden's shining dark hair or her intellectual gray eyes that took his heart away, it was by the armor she wore. He marveled at the full set of armor encasing her form. It was the most magnificent armor he had ever seen and could ever create. Slowly and ever so cautious, he stepped toward the maiden to question her of the origins of her armor. He was so enamored with the item that he did not pay the occupants in the room his attention.

Meanwhile, Zeus cupped his head in his hands, sighing in relief of the dissolving ache. But his relief was short lived as it was replaced by annoyance when his wife, Hera, began screeching in his ear.

"Zeus!" howled Hera, "You actually hid one of your whores in your _head_?" The goddess was disgusted and angry. She was supposed to be the goddess of marriage, but how could anyone worship her when she couldn't keep her own husband at bay. He constantly escaped her watchful eyes, taking lovers left and right. But she could not do anything to stop him, for Zeus decreed that it was not a crime against a wife if a husband were to have encounters with maidens if they were unmarried, which was to his advantage as Zeus only pursued unwed maidens.

"Why have I never thought of that?" Ares, god of war, mused from a fair distant from his screaming mother and annoyed father.

Apollo, god of the sun and plagues, knitted his brows and said to no one in particular, "How covenant."

Artemis, goddess of the hunt and childbirth, looked from her father to her brothers, "You're such…_men_." She said the term like it was disgusting to have ever graced her lips.

"What is this nonsense, woman?" Zeus groaned in protest, having not noticed the maiden yet because the ache had returned, but this time it was not in his head. Growling in frustration, he grabbed Hephaestus' axe and swung it at his chest. He ripped his beating heart out of his chest and threw it aside with such force that it hit Hephaestus and broke his leg. Hephaestus howled in pain as he fell from Mount Olympian, the home of the gods, and soared through the air.

When he finally landed, he found his leg was useless and tried to heal it, but his godly powers did not work. Thinking he must have lost his powers during the fall, Hephaestus called to his mother for help, but she would not answer him. When she finally answered his pleas to see her, Hera reject him because of his new grotesque appearance. Not only was he lame from the fall but his handsome features were gone. "_My children are not what I desire them to be, but never had I birth a lame and hideous child_!" Hera proclaimed and left him in to wallow in his despair. He, now a mortal man, was left on his own.

Fortunately for Hephaestus, he was discovered by a sympathetic master craftsman who was kind enough to take him in and nurse him back to health. Although his powers were lost, Hephaestus still retained his skills as a smith and that was how he earned his living. While he was mortal, he received further knowledge of his craft and attained skilled of the natives he apprentice under. During the time he began crafting a gold throne from the money he collected to achieve his revenge on Hera for her rejection.

When Hera saw the glorious golden throne in her temple, she was compelled by its beauty and sat on it. But when she tried to stand up, Hera realized that she could not. She was stuck on the throne. Hephaestus appeared in her temple and mockingly laughed at the goddess and taunted her before he limply exited the temple. The other gods descended, for Hera declared that she would grant a wish to whoever could make Hephaestus release her, and begged Hephaestus to return to Mount Olympus to let Hera go but he refused, declaring, "_I have no mother_".

At last, Dionysus was sent to fetch him. He shared his wine with mortal Hephaestus, intoxicating him, and took him back to Olympus on the back of a mule accompanied by revelers. Thus, Hera granted Dionysus wish to become a god. Hephaestus was outraged at Dionysus' trickery and though he was trapped in Mount Olympus he continued to refuse to release Hera from her confinement. Hephaestus declared he would only release her if Zeus were to give him the maiden that had enchanted him before his fall.

Zeus bluntly refused, seeing as the maiden was Athena, the daughter who was conceived by his first wife Metis, the goddess of crafty thought and wisdom. An oracle of Gaea prophesied that Metis would bear children more powerful than the sire, even Zeus himself. Metis' first child would be a girl, but her second child would be a boy that would overthrow Zeus as had happened to his father, Cronus, and his grandfather, Uranus. Although Zeus feared the consequences of their union, he never regretted laying with her. With the intention not to harm Metis for he still had affection for her, Zeus swallowed her down and kept her inside his belly. It was so she would remain with him always and disabled her from taking lovers. Zeus thought his plan was successful until his daughters sprung out his him and the same oracle, who prophesied of Metis and his children, warned him that even if he were to swallow Metis, the powerful boy could still be conceive by those carrying his and Metis' blood.

As precaution to his throne Zeus gave Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, and lust to Hephaestus as an alternative to Athena. To safeguard Athena from Hephaestus, Zeus ordered Aphrodite to use her powers to ensnare Hephaestus's heart and make him fall in love her. Hephaestus was overjoyed at being married to the goddess of beauty due to her powers and forged her beautiful jewelry, including the cestus, a girdle that made her even more irresistible to men. But Aphrodite was unhappy with her marriage, being as her husband was unattractive, she frequently sought out companionship from others, both gods' alike and human men.

The blinded love Hephaestus had for Aphrodite began to waver as time went by. When the spell broke, he saw his unfaithful wife for what she was and was livid by her deceit and infidelity. Hephaestus found out from Helios, the all-seeing sun, that his wife was having an affair with Ares and planned a trap for them during one of their trysts. While Aphrodite and Ares lay together in bed, Hephaestus ensnared them in an unbreakable chain-link net so small as to be invisible and dragged them to Mount Olympus to shame them in front of the other gods for retribution of humiliating him. However, the gods laughed at the sight of these naked lovers and praised Aphrodite for her beauty and remarked of their wishes to be in Ares position. Poseidon persuaded Hephaestus to free them in return guaranteed that Ares would pay the adulterer's fine. Hephaestus returned the disgraced Aphrodite to Zeus and demanded the original bride he had asked for. Zeus refused him once again, claiming his demand was already met. Aphrodite _was_ a maiden and she _had_ enchanted him before his fall. Hephaestus was infuriated by Zeus' injustice and of misusing his own words against him that he stopped fashioning Zeus his thunderbolts. Zeus did not care as he already found another smith, Hephaestus suspect it to be Athena, to replace him. It had to be her. She did live inside Zeus' belly into adulthood and created the great armor she wore.

Hephaestus did not let Zeus or anything stop him in his desire to have Athena as his wife. It's been over thousands of years but his feeling for her has not weaver. He plotted and he schemed, even though he failed countless times, he would not give up. Athena and he were meant to be together. He knew it the day he first laid eyes on her in her brilliant, flashing armor.

Hephaestus chuckled as he looked at the animal in the golden cage. His plan would work this time for he had captured the most precious thing Athena held dear, her owl. He knew from observation that she cares for the little creature very much and would probably give anything to have it back.

"You will me mine, Athena," he vowed to himself. "MINE!"

The masked owl lazily yawned in respond to Hephaestus' words and closed its eyes.

_Good luck bro_... It thought before falling asleep.

"Hephaestus!"

Hephaestus jumped when he heard his name. Quickly he pulled a sheet over the cage and went out to greet Apollo at the entrance of his temple.

"Are you finished with those arrows you promised me?" asked Apollo.

"Yes," replied Hephaestus, "just…give me a moment." He glanced around his workshop forgetting where he placed the arrows. He was distracted by the capturing of Athena's owl that he forgot to organize his metals and tools.

Apollo crossed his arms over his chest and sighed in boredom as he waited for Hephaestus to return. Glancing around, he spotted a black sheet over something on the far side of the room. Curiosity getting the better of him, Apollo went to it and pulled the sheet off. Hephaestus came back, arrows in hand, to see Apollo staring at the masked owl sleeping inside the cage.

Apollo turned his head when he realized Hephaestus had returned. "Well…Someone's going to get their balls chopped off." He said it without sarcasm, because they both knew his words to be true.

Apollo could laugh at Hephaestus' stupidity. If he were found out, Hephaestus would not only have Athena to answer to but Zeus and Hera as well. Only the older gods knew that the owl was indeed Athena's twin sister, Pallas. As Athena was the maiden who sprung of Zeus' head, Pallas appeared from Zeus' heart. Hephaestus did not know of Pallas because when Zeus cut his heart out and threw it away, it hit Hephaestus causing him to fall. While he was falling, Pallas appeared from Zeus' heart and skipped to her sister's side. They introduce themselves as Zeus' daughters and he warmly welcomed them in his arms. Surprising everyone, Hera took a quick liking to Pallas and kept her beside her, while Athena stayed with their father. Pallas developed a fondness for owls and often transformed into one. She usually sits on her sister's shoulder during meetings and stays in that form for a long while, rarely turning back.

Hephaestus dropped the arrows and quickly put the sheet back over the cage. "What do you want?" he inquired, going straight to bribery to keep Apollo's mouth shut.

"The owl –"

"NO! Do you know hard it was to finally capture this thing! I will not let you ruin my plans!"

"Calm down, you didn't let me finish. I just want to borrow the owl for a short while. I'll give it back. I swear."

Hephaestus snorted, "As if you keep your word!"

"Fine, if won't give me the owl. I'll just have to go tell Athena and –"

"FINE!"

Apollo smirked as he picked the cage up.

"Two days," said Hephaestus, "I want it back in two days."

"Of course," Apollo said before he disappeared to his temple.

Apollo placed the cage in his room. "Hello there, my pretty little owl." He said, leaning over the cage.

Having awaked from the feeling of the cage moving the owl stared up at Apollo with its large round eyes.

"Apollo," the owl greeted him.

"You know I've always dreamed of this moment," Apollo began, "having you in my hands, helplessly at my mercy."

"So have I, my handsome sun god," replied the owl transforming into the lovely maiden he so desired.

"Pallas," Apollo breathed, "you're as beautiful as I remembered."

"You do flatter me, Apollo."

"It's been far too long…."

"I wonder how you could be so stunned to see, me. You see me all the time in father's hall."

"Yes, but you were always in owl form."

"Be that it may, my sister is there."

"But Athena's a cold bic – bird." Apollo corrected himself in time before he accidently insults her twin sister. He knew she would not like it and would give him the cold shoulder, "Unlike you, you're so warm and inviting. I prefer your company over Athena any day." He smiled seductively down at her.

Pallas inclined her head at Apollo, "You were about to call my sister a bitch weren't you?"

The smile fell from his face, "What? No! I was not." He protested. Pallas didn't even hear him complimenting her but only heard his near insult of Athena.

"Yes you did! You said, '_Athena's a cold bic_,'" she pointed at him accusingly, "You were about to say Athena was a cold _bitch_, but thought better of it and said _bird_ instead."

"I was not."

"_Bic_! That was what you said. If you were going to say bird, then why is the letter '_c_' in it?"

"Sweet Pallas, you are thinking too hard and making assumptions out of nothing." Apollo coaxed her to forget her argument. "Tell me how did you get capture by Hephaestus and put into this cage?"

Pallas crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on him. "I will not speak to you until you apologize."

"Apologize for what?" he was irritated that she would not let this go, but was aroused at how lovely she looked when angered.

"For insulting my sister!"

"I. Did. Not!"

"Yes you did!" Pallas declared, before she transformed back into an owl. "Athena and I may not get along, but I will not stand for anyone insulting her!"

"Pallas," Apollo whined, "you are being unreasonable."

"HOOT!"

"Pallas –"

"HOOT!"

"Can't we just –"

"HOOT!"

"Fine! Be that way!" Apollo shouted in frustration, and pulled the sheet over the cage. He conjured a goblet of wine and drank it. He hadn't spoken to her in a few thousand years, but how could he have forgotten how bratty Pallas was?

Apollo let Pallas be for a few hours before attempting to speak to her again. She stayed in her owl form and spread her wings out in an aggressive manner and flapped her wings at him when he asked her to stop. Tired of her behavior and hooting, Apollo left his rooms to find one of his many consorts to vent his frustrations out on.

Pallas was a few hundred years older than him, but she's a spoiled little brat, who never grew up. Hera and Zeus were to blame for this. They spoil her rotten. Pallas was not even her real child, but Hera kept her close and forbid any male from approaching her. Hera only favored Pallas just because she sprung from Zeus' heart. The rest of Zeus' offspring were just dirt beneath her feet. Heck, she even treats her own children with distain.

Apollo swears, if Pallas was not so beautiful and forbidden, he would not have desired her and her blood so. His affection for her and her sister began when he first saw them, but it disappeared over time. His interest for Pallas returned hundreds of years later on the day he entered Zeus' hall and found her sitting next to Athena. Athena was sharpening her spear as usual, while Pallas was embroidery. Pallas pricked her finger on the needle, her blood oozing from the cut on her delicate skin. Apollo's body stiffened as he close his eyes and took a deep breath of air, his fangs extending. Her blood smelled delicious and it aroused him. Apollo sniffed the air once again to smell her blood, but Athena already licked the blood from her sister's finger, healing her tiny wound in a fashion that caused erotic scenes to form in his mind.

Apollo tried to approach the two of them many times but Athena wouldn't give him the time of day. Pallas, on the other hand, seemed quite taken with him. But alas, Hera and Athena interfered and kept her away from him. Hera…not only did the bitch curse him to crave blood, but she tortured him even more by dangling Pallas in front of him and not letting him touch her. When Apollo returned to his room, he found Artemis staring down at Pallas in the cage.

"You're going be drag to Tartarus for this." Said Artemis.

"Not if anyone finds out!" Apollo bellowed, waving his hand, the sheet appeared over the cage.

"What? You think Pallas isn't going to tattle once she escapes?"

"That's_ if_ she gets out!"

"You think Athena's not going to notice that her sister's missi–"

"PAAALLLLLAAAASSSS!" Athena's voice thundered throughout Olympus.

Artemis and Apollo stiffened at the sound of Athena's voice. Artemis tried to flash out of there but Apollo held her by the throat, preventing her from leaving.

"We are in this together!" spat Apollo.

"_We_? You're the one who captured her!"

Hephaestus appeared in Apollo's temple and stormed into his rooms. "I need it back! Now!"

"PAAALLLLLAAAASSSS!" Athena's voice sound louder and closer, causing the other gods to panic.

"I'M IN APOLLO'S TEMPLE!" Pallas shouted to her sister from the cage.

Panicking, Apollo took the cage and threw it at Hephaestus. The cage slipped through his fingers and fell on the floor.

"OW!" cried Pallas, "HURRY! THEY'RE PLAYING HOT POTATO WITH ME!"

Hephaestus picked up the cage and then a sudden realization struck him. Athena was going to kill him. With that thought in mind, he threw the cage at Artemis and flashed out of there.

Athena appeared inside Apollo's temple in a clap of thunder, her eyes flashing red and a thunderbolt hovering in her hand, ready to strike. Being twins, Athens could sense when Pallas was in danger and she quickly called out to her. She was furious that Apollo would dare harm her sister. She wanted blood, Apollo's blood.

Artemis panicked and threw the cage out the window to get rid of the evidence, but Athena already saw what she had done. Screaming in rage, Athena flew out of the window after her sister.

"Help! Help!" Pallas shouted, clinging onto the cage bars as she soared across the sky. Hephaestus took in account that the owl might have some powers. He the enchanted so that it would drain the powers of anything trapped inside it.

Athena could hear her sister's cries for help, but could not find her. Athena returned to Apollo's temple to confront him with the thunderbolt, but the coward was nowhere to be found. She went to Artemis' temple but she was gone as well. Zeus' temple was where she found them gathering and informing their father that it was all Hephaestus' fault.

"I found her in a cage!" said Apollo, "I was worried so I stole it from Hephaestus. I was trying to find a way to get her out, with Artemis' help but it would not budge."

"LAIR!" protested Athena, "Pallas told me you were throwing her around like a hot potato. Why would she say that? Unless you knew that you were caught and were panicking and trying to pin it on each other."

"We were trying to free her." said Artemis, going along with Apollo's story. She was upset with Apollo for pulling her into this, but knew what she had to do and say to avoid Zeus' wrath.

Athena glared at Artemis, "I saw you throw her out the window." She said coldly.

Artemis gasped at this and turned to Zeus, "The cage slipped out of my hands!"

Athena showed everyone in court her memories of the last few hours and that was when everyone knew what really happened. Zeus and Hera were furious Apollo, Artemis, and Hephaestus.

"See what your bastard children have done!" Hera bellowed, pointing at them.

Apollo, Artemis, and Hephaestus cringed at this. With the way Hera was reacting, one would think Pallas really belonged to her. Athena ignored Hera's outburst. She knew the real reason why Hera was always so concerned when Pallas was involved. Zeus was about ready to declare his punishment on the treacherous three gods when Athena intervened.

"Pallas was the one wronged," said Athena, "I suggest they put their efforts into finding her and we let _her_ decide which punishment they shall receive."

Artemis, Apollo, and Hephaestus quickly agreed to this, thinking they got off easy, until they saw the devious look in Athena's gray eyes did they realized something was not right.

"And I suggest a deadline." Said Athena, "If they can't find her within a year, then their powers must be drained. They must live as mortals in the human realm for as many years Pallas choses."

"Yes," Hera agreed, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "let's keep them immortals but with no other powers. I'm certain the Fates would take good care of them."

Artemis shrieked. Having her powers taken away and forced to live in the mortal realm was her worse fear. Hera was letting them stay immortals with no power so that they could have no form of escaping from the hell that was the human life.

"But that's unfair!" protested Apollo and Artemis.

Hephaestus was the only of the three to not protest. He had lived as a mortal before. He did not have a problem with the punishment.

"Oh," said Athena, looked directly at Hephaestus, "as an alternative, would you three like to be shrunken and trapped inside a bird cage with no powers? I think it seems fit since you were all so_ helpful_ when you found Pallas that way." She smiled when she saw Hephaestus cringed.

After Zeus agreed to the sentence without any objections, he dismissed everyone and all returned to their temples.

When Artemis returned to her temple she screamed for Acheron, her love slave, to come to her temple. He would not answer her call. She kept screaming his name until he arrived with an irritated look on his face.

"What do you want?" asked Acheron.

"I need your help, Ash!"

"No," he flat out told her.

"But, this depends on your survival -"

"It does not."

"They're going to kill me -"

"They are not."

"I'll be dead -"

"Quit giving me false hope."

"ASH!" screamed Artemis. "_You _need to find Pallas!"

"_Me_? You're the one who threw her out window." Ash knew of the incident already, since his powers allow him to see into the future, past, and present. He already knew where the bird cage containing the goddess landed, but was not about to tell Artemis that.

"What else could I have done?"

"Well…I don't know. _Not_ throw her out the window?" Ash shrugged, "Hand the cage back to her sister instead."

"I was in a stressful situation! I couldn't think straight!"

"Yes…of course," Ash nodded, "You never were the thinking type, mostly scheming..."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Ash remained silent.

"FINE!" Artemis screamed, stomping her foot, "I'll just get the Dark-Hunters to do it!"

Dark-Hunters were humans who have died. Their souls cry out to Artemis for vengeance. She appears to the humans and if they give up their soul to her, they get an act of vengeance against whoever killed them. Now they protect mankind from the Daimons who want to claim human souls through drinking their blood. Ash was their leader and the first Dark-Hunters ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to revise and edit this story after reading more of the books and rethinking the story over. I found out Quinn is already mated so I decided to switch him with Cherif who isn't.

* * *

Pallas held onto the bar of the cage, praying it would stop soon. While she flew through the air, she could not help but think that she was receiving the same introduction Hephaestus did when he entered the human realm. Her eyes were shut tight as she waited for the violence stop. Pallas tightened her grip on the cage as it hit the ground and rolled. Suddenly her ride stopped spinning. She turned around to find Lacy, Hades' daughter, looking down at her.

"Lacy!" Pallas jumped with excitement, waving her hands.

She knew she was going to be safe. Leuce, or Lacy as she liked to be called, was her cousin and close friend for over ten thousand years. With a wave of Lacy's hand the cage dissolve away and Pallas was able to return to her normal size with a change of clothes and certain physical features.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Pallas would have hugged Lacy if she could have. If only, Lacy was not a ghost. "I didn't know where -" her mouth snapped shut as her stomach loudly growled.

"Hungry?" inquired Lacy.

Pallas nodded without hesitation.

"I'll take you out to eat." said Lacy.

"Where to?" Pallas wasn't being picky, but she just wanted to know where they were going.

"I know a nice restaurant run by bears."

"Bears?" Pallas repeated, "Like teddy bears? Big and fluffy?" she clasped her hands together in anticipation.

"Sure…"

"They are soooooo cute!" said Pallas, her hazel eyes scanning the area as Lacy led her to an empty table. Pallas touched her ear as she felt something on it.

"What is it?" asked Pallas, feeling the object. It was hooked over her left ear and a thin wire was hanging from it.

"An earpiece. So no one will think you're crazy for talking to yourself."

Pallas' mouth formed an O as she understood Lacy's meaning. Lacy had died over eleven thousand years ago from a vicious curse that made her into a wondering soul. Hades transferred his powers to her soul to keep it stable and so she could protect herself from danger. Hades also decreed that if anyone wanted to see and speak to her, he or she had to make an offering of some sort and Lacy had to decide whether she wanted to accept it or not. To those in the bar and restaurant, Sanctuary, Lacy was invisible. They could not see, hear her or touch her. No one could.

"What can I get for you?" a blonde human asked Pallas.

"Anything with no meat in it." answered Pallas.

"Vegetarian meal?"

"Yes, and can you get me a bowl of some fruits too. I want apples, pears, steamed corn, blue berries, black berries, green grapes, red grapes, sliced pumpkins, sweet potatoes, and a jar of nectar. Actually, make that two jars and a glass of water, please."

"Okay." said the waitress, trying to write her order down, "We'll be right with you." she said as she finished and left.

Pallas smiled as she glanced at each of the bears around the place. "Arcadians," she said.

The Arcadians are the human-hearted Were-hunters, born as humans and can only become animals and harness their magical powers at puberty.

"Don't say it out loud." Lacy told her, "They're pretending they are Katagaria."

The Katagarias are the animal-hearted Were-hunters. Born as an animal, they can only become human at puberty when their magical powers are "unlocked." The Katagaria are very mistrustful of the Arcadians, because they believe humans are often deceptive. And the Arcadians feel that the Katagaria need to be closely monitored and controlled as to prevent them from being emotionless animals capable of killing without reason.

"Why?" asked Pallas.

"Their Katagaria mother is very proud of her heritage." Lacy simple answered.

Pallas still did not understand it, but did not push Lacy into telling her the details because she did not care. When the food arrived, Pallas devoured everything on her plate and asked for seconds.

"Are you okay?" asked Pallas when she noticed that Lacy's eyes had turned silver.

"Fine, just hungry for a snack."

Only a few know that Lacy devours all sorts of souls to sustain her life. She had died once and was resurrected with demon blood, giving her demon characteristics and a large appetite. It made her frightening sometimes but Pallas was not afraid of her. She knew for a fact that Lacy would bite her arm before she hurt her.

Pallas poked her fork into a grape and ate it as she thought over Lacy's predicament. Was she going to leave her to search for food?

"Can I get you something else?"

Pallas looked up and smiled at the human waitress.

"No thank you. I'm full now." Pallas told her and the human gave her a slip of paper and stayed standing there. Pallas turned her eyes to Lacy, wondering why the human was waiting there.

"You have to pay her money for the food." said Lacy and a bundle of green paper appeared in Pallas' hand under the table. "Give it to her, all of it."

Pallas did as she was told and smiled at the human.

"Let's go."

Pallas wanted to stay in the bar and look at the adorable bears some more, but she reluctantly left with Lacy without a word.

"I need to spend more time in the human realm," said Pallas as she walked along the streets with Lacy. "Everything's so…"

"Modern," Lacy finished for her.

"Exactly," Pallas agreed, "the food was not too ripen enough for my taste, but these garments," she looked down at the dress Lacy had conjured for her to wear, "hmm…they do have some appeal."

"I'll take you to go clothes shopping tomorrow."

"Really?" Pallas smiled at the thought, but then another thought occurred to her, "Why tomorrow? Why not right now?"

"That cage you were in was enchanted. It drained away some of your powers. You need to rest and conserve the powers you have left."

Pallas pouted, though she knew it wouldn't work on Lacy. "But I want to see what the humans wear." she whined. She already knew what the humans wore, but she needed an excuse to go shopping.

"Look, humans and they are wearing clothes," Lacy said, pointing to a group of humans before flashing them out of the streets and into a room.

"You can stay here for the time being." Lacy told Pallas.

Pallas crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to stay here. I want to go shopping." She said, stomping her feet with every word.

"Tomorrow," Lacy said sternly, silencing the tantrum Pallas was about to unleash.

Pallas loudly whimpered to get Lacy's attention and guilt her into letting her have her way. She glanced at Lacy to see a reaction but she would not budge. Lacy ignored Pallas and sat on the plush couch. She turned on the television with a blink of her eye and watched the program playing.

"I'm older. You are supposed to listen to me."

"Do you really want to go down that road?"

Pallas said and bit her bottom lip. She wanted to take hold of Lacy's arm and pulled at it until she takes her shopping, but Lacy was practically dead and untouchable. "Lacy! Lacy! Lacy! Lacy!" she shouted, tears sting her eyes.

"Tomorrow," Lacy said sternly.

Pallas shut her mouth and continued to pout. Tears never did work on Lacy. Pallas looked at a mirror nearby and found herself having black hair with green and pink highlights and light skin. Lacy knew her well. She smiled at her reflection and ran her fingers through her hair, and then returned to pouting when she remembered that she was supposed to be angry at Lacy.

* * *

"This shop is owned by a nice human woman." Lacy told Pallas, "She's mated to an Arcadian Lykos were-hunter. He's a sentinal and an Aristo. They have a son. By the way I made it so the Were-Hunters see you as one of them. You're a parrot. A Rainbow Lorikeet to be specific. I think it suits you."

Pallas would have remarked on Lacy's comment, about there not being parrot Were-Hunters, but she was still upset with her and was giving her the silent treatment. Upon entering the shop, Pallas quickly went to a rack of dresses and picked out those she liked. Meanwhile, Lacy walked about the room browsing at garments and jewelry. She came upon Trace, the shop owner's young son.

"Hi sweetie," she smiled at him.

Pallas stopped looking at the dresses and turned to Lacy. Why would she say hello to someone? Pallas moved to a different rack to see who Lacy was looking at. She spotted a tiny human boy smiling at Lacy.

Lacy looked at Pallas, amused, and knelt down to whisper something into Trace's ear. Trace's face brightened and he laughed. Bride picked her infant son up and played with him. Lacy stood behind Bride and pulled out a red bracelet with tiny gold bells and shook it. Trace laughed and reached for the bracelet. Bride put Trace down to hug and kiss her husband, Vane, who came in from the back. Vane picked up Trace and cradled him in his arms.

"That's strange," said Bride.

"What?" asked Vane.

Bride touched the bracelet Trace was shaking and examined it. "He didn't have that before."

"Maybe he picked up from the counter?" Vane shrugged.

"No, I don't have anything like this."

Pallas stayed near the rack of dressed and whispered Lacy's name. Lacy came from behind Bride to Pallas' side.

"They can't see you?" asked Pallas.

Lacy was suddenly pulled away by an invisible force and disappeared through the wall. If this happened, it only meant one thing. A _certain_ Dark-Hunter just flashed into the area. Pallas tried to go after her but unfortunately she could not go through solid objects like Lacy and was knocked unconscious whenever she tried.

* * *

"Lacy..." Pallas groaned as she came too.

"Are you all right?" asked Bride.

Pallas' unfocused eyes wondered around the room and looked at everyone around her. Her eyes landed on a handsome tall blonde man with swirling gray eyes. She quickly sat up from the bed and screamed in horror.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Vane.

"I don't know." said Bride, trying to calm Pallas down.

After Pallas fell on to the floor, Bride and Vane knew that she was a Were-Hunter and rushed to her. Coincidentally, Ash and Simi entered that shop and helped clear it out after altering some memories.

"Please calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Bride said softly.

Pallas started at the plump woman with auburn hair and her wolf mate. She remembered what Lacy had told her of the nice human woman and grabbed hold of Bride for protection. Vane was ready to attack Pallas, thinking she was going to hurt Bride, but Bride held her hand up to stop him. She realized that Pallas was merely seeking comfort. She wrapped her arms around Pallas and turned to where Ash was standing.

Vane gazed down at the female Were-Hunter with an impassive look, but he truly was curious as to why the bird was crying.

"Help me, please." Pallas whispered in desperation to Bride, clinging on to her as if her life depended on it.

"What can I do?" inquired Bride. She honestly wanted to help the poor girl.

"Can I stay with you?" said Pallas, "Please. My sister is very sick and has to recover faraway. I have nowhere else to go."

Bride looked at Vane and had a nonverbal conversation with him.

"Okay."

_"Pallas,"_

Pallas looked up and saw Lacy sitting next to her on the bed. She released Bride and began to cry in seeing Lacy being partly faded. "Are you hurt? I'm sorry I was mad at you – I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!"

Bride turned to Vane for a possible answer, but he appeared as confused as her.

"Is someone there?" Bride asked Vane.

"I don't know." He said after intently staring at the spot Pallas was looking at. He could not sense the presence of anyone there. It was just thin air._ Was the woman demented?_

"Pallas," Lacy said weakly, "I'm fine. I just need to find food. Give them the cellphone. I want to talk to them."

Pallas turned to Bride and Vane, who were staring at her. Pallas handed them the cell phone Lacy had conjured. "My sister wants to talk to you."

Vane and Bride looked at the cellphone. It matched her skin color so much that they did not noticed it before, at least that was what they thought. Accepting the cellphone, Bride spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Hi," Lacy said. "Thank you so much for taking my sister in. I've repay you back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it," said Vane. "You guys look like you're in trouble and we can't just abandon you."

"My name's Lacy."

"Vane,"

"Bride,"

Vane and Bride turned to Pallas and waited for her to introduce herself.

"You can call me…Sage." It was not like she lied to them. Pallas meant wise and healthy, just like how Sage meant wisdom. "Sorry about earlier." Pallas said them. "I tend to hallucinate."

Bride blinked. "Oh, is it serious? Do you need to see a doctor? You hit your head pretty hard on the wall."

"You don't have to worry about it. I'm okay now. It comes and goes."

Vane looked at Pallas, seeing if he could sense a lie from her, but he could not. It meant that she was telling the truth.

"If it's not a burden to you, can Pallas stay with you for a little while? A week, just one week. I would pick her up now, but I'm not feeling too well myself."

Pallas looked sadly at Lacy and felt the urge to hug her.

"Don't worry." said Bride "She can stay. Right Vane?"

"Of course," Vane said.

* * *

"I'm not coming back here, until that woman is gone!" Fang, Vane's brother, declared as he flashed out of the kitchen.

Fury, Vane's other brother, would have followed with a smart remark but merely slid his seat further away and silently ate his breakfast.

Vane turned to Bride, who was holding a crying Pallas in her arms.

"I'm sorry..." sobbed Pallas, "It just...It reminds me so much of my sister!"

Vane knew he was going to regret this, but he asked her anyways out of pure curiosity. "How does beef-stake remind you of your sister?"

Pallas cried louder before choking out, "She h - has h-h-orns!"

"Horns?" repeated Vane and Bride, glancing at each other.

Bride had heard of a horned parakeet before, since her father was a veterinarian, but the horns on the bird were just feathers on its head. Very different from bull horns, which were made from keratin, fibrous structural proteins. "_How_ does that remind you of her?" she asked, clearly confused.

Pallas looked at Bride and sniffed. "They..." Pallas closed her mouth. She bit her bottom lip as a form of punishing herself for revealing Lacy's secret. "They are white."

Vane and Bride stared at her in bewilderment. That did not answer her question at all.

Having enough, Fury put his plate away and flashed out of there, after excusing himself. He, as well as a large majority of the pack, could not stand the strange bird Vane and Bride brought back with them. She was crying non-stop, with the craziest explanations for it, all involving her sister, who was supposedly sick from something. Pallas refused to say from what and when Bride would ask her about it she would cry even louder.

* * *

Lacy entered the guest room Bride had prepared for Pallas. "Pallas…" she said.

Pallas looked up from her pillow and gasped when she saw Lacy. "Lacy!" she quickly wiped her tears and ran to hug her but forgot that she could not. Yet again, Pallas was knocked unconscious when she went through Lacy and ran into a bare wall.

Alerted by the sound, Vane and Fury flashed Pallas's room and found a completely different girl in the room. She had similar features to Pallas. She was beautiful as Were-Hunters should be. Anything less would have been killed at birth. Unlike Pallas, this girl had black hair with blue highlights and she was carrying a neatly folded blanket in her arms.

"Hello, I am Lacy. I am here to pick up my sister." She said.

"Finally!" Fury cheered.

Vane gave Fury a sharp look.

"What?" Fury shrugged, "You were thinking it too."

Vane was, but he did not want to be impolite. There were numerous times he wanted to leave the house too, but he could not leave Bride alone with Pallas. He was afraid whatever Pallas had was contagious and his mate would be infected. It was like that time he met Bride in her shop and she was sobbing because her jerk boyfriend just broke up with her. He could not go through that again. He could not stand all that emotional stuff. But he would not mind cheering Bride up by having hot sex with her in the fitting room again.

"You're early," was all Vane could say.

"I thought you were coming in later," said Bride, after she entered the room. Lacy said she was picking Pallas up after a week, but it was only three days. "Sage said you were sick with something? From the way she..._implied_ it, it sounded quite serious."

Lacy laughed, "She can be very dramatic. I am truly so sorry for all the trouble we caused you. You are so kind to take her in."

"Oh, it was nothing," said Bride, earning a shocked stare from Fury.

Over half of their wolf pack left the house because of Pallas, while those who were still there had a twitching in their eye and Fury was almost certain the young pups are beginning to develop a fear of birds. Trace seemed to be the only one immune to it. Fury would have flashed to the other side of the world by now, but he wanted to be close, encase the bird was a spy sent by their enemies to drive them all insane and attack them while they were vulnerable.

Bride lightly elbowed Fury in the arm, something that only she could get away with, as a signal him to wipe that look away and not to make any rude remarks. "I'm glad to see that you have recovered nicely."

"All I needed was a few good meals." Lacy said with a bright smile, which made the hairs on the back of Vane and Fury's neck stand.

Vane felt an indescribable sensation from her. There were questions he wanted to ask her, mainly why he could not sense her, but did not because he didn't want to pry into their personal business.

"Where is Sage?" asked Bride.

"Right here," Lacy held up the folded blanket.

"She's so beautiful," said Bride as she looked down at the sleeping black bird with pink and green streaks.

"I have to get going now." said Lacy, "Lovely to meet you all."

Vane, Bride, Fury bide her farewell. Afterward, Fury flashed out to tell everyone of the good news.

* * *

Lacy flashed into Sanctuary, while balancing the folded blanket between her arms. She was not carrying the blanket as the Were-Hunters saw. She could not hold or even touch anything in her condition. She used her powers to make it appear as if she was carrying it. In truth, the blanket was hovering slightly above her arms. She would have picked Pallas up sooner, but she had to make sure she had enough power to last her a while.

"Excuse me," Lacy said to Margie, a human who worked at Sanctuary as a waitress and medical assistants to Carson, a Were-hawk and doctor. "Could you help my sister please?" Lacy held up the blanket for Margie to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Rimi Peltier sat in Carson's office after having run in with a couple of Arcadian losers trying to kidnap a human woman. He, of course, saved her and showed them the error of their ways by pounding their heads into the pavement, street, brick wall, car, and many, many other solid objects to get his point across. During the demonstration he was ambushed and stabbed in the back by one of the cowards. That was when his light demonstration turned into a blood bath.

Rimi scratched at the itchy bandage on his shoulder and got off the bed. He was about to leave, when a certain sweet smell emanating from behind the door caught his attention. He went to investigate. Pushing the door open, he found a woman sleeping on the bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. He froze at the threshold of the door, mesmerized by her beauty and her scent. He was unable to move, unable to even breathe, fearing her sweet scent would disappear, just by the sight of her.

After shaking off what was obviously a little leftover part of what he called 'his innocent years', he entered the room. Rimi knelt beside her bed and stared at her delicate face and body. She was stunning, and the longer he stared at her the more he was enticed by her. Her black hair was long with green, pink, and blonde highlights, and her long lashes brushed against her light pink cheeks.

She stirred, a smile forming on her pouty pink lips that were begging to be kissed. She rolled to her side, facing him. Did she sense his male presence? Was subconsciously flirting with him? She was a Were after all, from what he could sense. But the odd thing was he couldn't tell what type of werebeast she was, or whether she was an Arcadian or a Katagaria, which was strange. Normally he could tell the difference just by smelling their scent. But the woman sleeping neither smelt like an Arcadian nor a Katagaria. She just smelled...nice...

Hormones over taking him, Rimi leaned closer just a few inches, and pressed his lips onto her. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of a sleeping woman but he just couldn't help himself. She was just so soft and inviting...his body felt like it was on fire from their one connection. He pressed his lips on hers more and grinned when she kissed him back. Lost in the heat of the moment, Rimi yelped when an invisible force pushed him off of the woman and pinned him to the wall. He looked down at the woman and thought she was doing it for his offense of touching her. He opened his mouth but found that he could not speck. His mouth and throat were so dry to the point that breathing was becoming painful.

_Keep your paws to yourself, bear._ Whispered a cold feminine voice.

His scream was muffled as he felt his throat began to sting like a hot flam had ignited there. He tried to use his magick to contact his brothers in the next building but didn't work. It seemed that the woman had somehow blocked it.

Glancing at the sleeping woman he saw that she had stirred a bit but that was it. She continued to sleep while he was being tortured a few feet away from her. His eyes stared straight ahead of him, feeling a lump of something trapped in his throat by the hand gripping it. The grip was lose and tight enough to hurt him, yet not enough to kill him. Whoever this was, was playing with him.

_Who are you?_ He thought, believing the person could hear him.

_Your worse nightmare_. The voice replied.

_Nightmare?_ Rimi repeated.

He blinked and he thought he saw the silhouette of woman sitting next to the sleeping one. When he blinked again she was gone. After blinking once again he began to see parts of her face. She was as beautiful as the sleeping girl. And even though she was killing him, he had to admit she was hot. But by the ruthlessness of her black eyes, actions and means of torture, Rimi could tell that this was not a woman to hit on. The little white horns peeking through her black-blue hair were what mainly had his attention. Was she some type of demon?

Whatever it was, Rimi didn't care because his instincts were telling him to do something before the demon kills him. _Mama! Papa! Help!_ He screamed in his head but no one answered him. For just a moment he had forgotten that his parents were no longer among them. The thought upset him more than he was willingly to admit. Sure they were always bossing him around, siding with his siblings and never letting him kill his annoying brothers - but god damn it he loved them. And he didn't want to die, because he still wanted to live and annoy what was left of his family.

He stared at the demon. Something was telling him that she would do a lot worse before she took his life. It was obvious that she was no amateur at torture. Definitely a pro, knowing exactly what she was doing and how much pain it was causing him. His eyes shot to the sleeping woman, knowing that she was his only hope.

_HELP!_ He screamed in his head.

* * *

Sage's eyes popped open. She blinked a few times before glancing around the room, wondering where she was. It took her a minute before she spotted the bleeding man pinned against the walk.

"What the -" she turned to her head and saw Lacy, "Lacy, what are you doing?"

"Watching him being punished for his crimes," Lacy said nonchalantly, not looking at Sage, and continued to look at him. The man closed his eyes, his teeth gritting in pain while more blood oozed out from the layers of his skin that were peeling away and soaking the bandages.

Sage jumped from the bed when she saw that the man had lost consciousness and Lacy had conjured large blocks of ice which were pressed against him, causing steam to erupt from the contact to his heated body.

"Lacy! Stop it!" Sage said in her most authoritative voice.

Lacy stopped and turned to look at her. Sage flinched and took a few steps back. "I-I mean…when you want to…" She stuttered.

Lacy's onyx eyes frightened Sage. She hated whenever they looked like that and wished she would change to her usual topaz - or any color would do - soon. Sage coward under Lacy's cold gaze and prayed she would stop being scary. She hated when Lacy was scary. Honestly, she would prefer the sweet and playful side of her.

"Do you want me to let him go?"

Sage nodded, glancing at the unconscious man. He looked awful, but Sage knew that he was one of the lucky ones. If she hadn't awoken when she did, who knows what Lacy would have done to him.

"All right," Lacy replied causally, as if nothing had happened.

The man's limp form fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Thank you. What did this guy do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me."

Sage knitted her brows together. Lacy was never the type to harm a person without a reason. "Then why were you torturing him?"

"I was not. He was taking advantage of you while you were asleep."

"What?" Sage rushed to the man and waved her hand over his face. The cuts and bruises on his face vanished and she studied his handsome features. Beyond the tender red welts, he was a tall man with long curly blond hair, muscular built. With her powers she pushed his eyelid opened and saw his blue eye, aimlessly wondering left and right.

"Well, he _is_ cute. So I guess I can forgive him when he apologizes to me."

Really, it was not a big deal to her because she knew that he could not do anything else except kiss her. If he had tried anything else he would have been electrocuted. That was what her father enchanted her chastity belt to do. Sage thought it over. No, Athena's chastity belt was made to electrocute men; hers made men spontaneously combusted, and Lacy's turned men into stone.

Sage almost forgot, since her father, step-mother, and twin sister always kept a close watch over her. She had hardly ever been in reaching distance of the male species, since she was cut from her father's chest and thrown at Hephaestus, causing him to fall off Olympus. Hephaestus was one of the few men she had ever touched and it was unpleasant for both. Athena had healed her an instant later, but the bruise she had received on her head from hitting Hephaestus' leg hurt in a way that she would never forget. She had a concussion and was now prone to have hallucinations. And having slammed her head on a wall multiple times didn't help her condition either. Gods were not supposed to be susceptible to illness and injuries but it was only partially true. All of them have their own personal weaknesses that could fatality harm them but they kept it a secret from others.

Lacy scoffed. The look on her face saying 'The guy just tried to molest you and all you want is an apology? At least let me skin his hide.'

Sage caught the hint and added, "If he doesn't apologize to me like a proper gentleman, you can do what you want with him." Lacy nodded, accepting Sage's offer. "What did you do to him?"

"Don't look at me," said Lacy, "He was like that before I got here. If I hadn't come when I did he would have been cooked from the inside out because of your chastity belt."

Sage looked at the man in sympathy and at Lacy with eyes begging for forgiveness after realizing the truth. Lacy was not hurting him. She was saving him. Sage looked at the man's throat and saw the tall tell signs. He must've kissed her, without knowing about the chastity protection her father placed on her. Lacy came just in the nick of time or else he would have burst into flames. She had gripped his throat to prevent the heat from spreading to the rest of his body and pressed ice on him to cool him down.

Sage smiled at the realization. Lacy was a kind person at heart, but just hates to admit it. Sage was too. She's the type to forgive and forget easily - sometimes - but having been raised by her emotional step-mother and war loving twin sister, and constantly hearing the legendary curses and punishments her family handed out through the centuries, Sage felt guilty if she didn't represent. She wasn't one for torture. She didn't have the stomach for it like the rest of her family did.

Sage healed him with what was left of her powers, despite knowing that it would be some time before they would return to her. But to save this poor, unfortunate bear, she had used it. She figured she could go a week as a human. She had Lacy with her after all. If she wanted something then she would ask her for it. She glanced around the room and back at Lacy. "Where are we?"

"In the building next to the bar I brought you to last time."

"Right, it's a Limani. They really should have a clinic." Sage said to herself.

She went to Lacy and cautiously reached out for her. Lacy didn't like being touched and she always have to seek permission. When Lacy nodded, she hugged her.

"I erased your scent. From now on, we are humans." said Lacy.

"Why?"

"Apollo just announced that he would grant a wish to anyone who could find a Were-owl. You could imagine what's out there looking for you."

"But how are we going to explain our knowledge of the Dark-Hunters and Were-Hunters?"

"Simple. We are human but we're also voodoo priestesses."

"Oh…" Sage bit her bottom lip in frustration. "How's Hephaestus doing?"

"He's fine. Got over his delusions and is back together with Aphrodite."

Sage smiled at the news. The fall, thousands of years ago had made Hephaestus develop a condition similar to hers. He often had hallucinations and believed himself to be lame when he's not. Sage felt sorry for him because she could not help but feel responsible for his aliment.

"You're not going to take me home are you?" Sage said, watering her eyes and giving her a sad puppy dog look again. She was never allowed out of Olympus, her private chambers as a matter of fact, and longed to see what the human world was really like.

"Of course not. At least not yet. I talked it out with Zeus. He gave me permission already. We have a year all to ourselves, just you and me, touring the world. "

Sage squealed with excitement and hugged Lacy. "You're the best! Come one let's go. I'm hungry!"

* * *

"I like this place. It's very friendly." Sage said, cheerfully eating her strawberry short cake, and trying very hard to ignore Lacy's rare liver.

Sage was a strict vegetarian because she felt sorry for the poor creatures being eaten. She could imagine them screaming and crying while they are being cooked. But she didn't press her beliefs and ideas on Lacy anymore. Sage allowed Lacy freedom from her protests because Lacy hardly ever ate regular human food. Lacy's normal meals usually scream and cry as she eats them; kicking with every last breath they took. The poor creatures...well, some of them.

"Yes, it's lovely." Lacy agreed.

Taking a sip of her water, Sage snapped her head right when she saw a familiar face at the corner of her eye. Eight tables down from them sat a brown hair woman and two men, one with blond hair and the other brown. All three seemingly in their early twenties. "Look Lacy, that girl looks just like Holly!" She pointed.

"That is Holly."

"Really? Let's go say hi to her."

Lacy placed her hand over Sage and held her down firmly. "Later,"

"Why?"

"Because she's busy, don't you see?"

Holly was sitting with her and her two adopted sons.

"She came to New Orleans to meet her mate." Lacy told Sage.

Sage tilted her head, trying to remember. "Oh, right. The Fates released her from being their maid so she could come back to the human world." She nodded to herself, proud that she remembered. Then again who could forget the first Were-Hunter to be turned into a human, though the Fates are trying to keep that information on the down low. They don't want every Were-Hunter thinking that they could be turned into a human and escape their curse. "Wonder who the lucky guy is."

"Wolf,"

Sage knitted her eyebrows together. "Wolf?"

"Her old...mate," Lacy said, slowly cutting into her meat, causing Sage to cringe and turned away, "was a wolf and her next mate would be some relative of his. She had to pick which one of his nephews she wants to mate with."

Sage watched as Lacy worked her knife and felt her stomach turn as she did so. The blood oozing out the piece of flesh was making her nauseous. "Lacy, please..." She pleaded, a hand covering her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting.

Lacy placed her knife down, pushed the plate to the side and ordered a large bowl of ice cream.

"Better?"

"Much," Sage smiled as she looked back at Holly. "Hey, didn't they give her the choice of picking a new mate or getting together with her true mate?"

"Yes,"

Unlike other werebeast, Holly had a choice to decide who her mate would be this time around. Since her last mate used his magick to bind them together and forced her to become his mate. The spell he had used was only known by Aristos and Aristis, rare breed of Arcadians with the ability to wield magick effortlessly. They are the most powerful and considered gods in the Arcadian realm. The Fate sisters only created that loophole for the Aristos and Aristis' use. Others could use it as well but no one willingly preformed it because of the dire consequences and barely a hand full of them actually knew about it.

If a female Were was to use the spell, the mating mark would appear on their palms after they had sex, like a natural mating mark and they would carry each other's scent. She would have a year to make the false mate fall in love with her. If he did, then both could stay together and become true mates. But the woman must give up at least one of the children they produced together to the woman who was supposed to be his true mate, the one the Fates had predestined for him, to do as the she pleases. But if she was unable to make him fall in love with her within the year the mating mark would disappear and he would be able to return to his true mate. Meanwhile, the false mate would forever wonder the earth without a mate and live the rest of her life in wereform, whether she was an Arcadian or Katagaria.

The Fates give the women what they consider a light sentence, compared to the men, for being brave enough for defying their match making decisions.

If a male Were were to use the spell, he also had a year to make the false mate fall in love with him. In the end of the year, if he was able to make her fall in love with him, they could become true mates. Unfortunately, they would only be able to produce one child for the rest of their lives, as would their child and grandchild. But if he could not make her love him, the male Were would slowly and painfully die at the end of the year. His false mate, on the other hand, would be freed. She could either chose the mate the Fates predestined for her or chose a new mate among her false mate's close male relatives. That was part of their punishment to the male, not only would he die but he would die with the knowledge that the woman he loved was going to mate with a close relative of his.

Holly was originally a Katagaria wolf, but because an Arcadian Aristo used the spell on her while he raped her she was forced to become his mate for a year. But, by the end of the year she didn't fall in love with her false mate and he died. The Fates were surprised a male would actually use the spell and bought a one way ticket to Hades. They were even more shocked when Holly's false mate had killed her before his death, hoping they would reunite in the afterlife. The sisters were stunned and appalled by his actions. They had Hades send him to Tartarus for his hubris for killing her, preventing their curse from becoming completed, and summoned Holly. She was given a new life as a human and served the Fates as their handmaid for over four hundred years before she was permitted to return to the human world.

"The Fates are planning on fixing her up with a new mate. One they think is perfect for her."

Sage leaned toward Lacy, eager to know. Holly was a kind and gentle person, and also a dear friend of Sage's. Sage wanted to know if her friend was finally going to have a nice mate who loved her - well not to the extent of her last mate - and treated her the way she deserved to be. She suppose Holly's chosen mate had to be a gentleman, since the Fates were quite fond of their handmaid and seemed reluctant to release her from her post. They had to make sure her mate was exactly perfect for her.

"Who?" Sage curiously asked. She was excited for Holly, yet upset for her at the same time. Could Holly really bring herself to mate with a Were who bore a resemblance to the one that made her life miserable? She didn't know what to think if she was in Holly's shoes.

Lacy was silent when the waitress brought her ice cream to her and waited until she left to answer Sage. "You'll see."

Sage nearly fell off her chair. Lacy could be so cruel some times. Sage was about to pout until Lacy told her who Holly's mate was, when Savitar suddenly joined their table. The two women greeted him politely.

"Sage," said Savitar, giving them a half smile, "would you mind if I borrow Lacy for a few moments."

"Okay," Sage replied, not even surprised that he knew her fake name. She had learned centuries ago not to question the man about anything when his answers only confused her even more than before.

Lacy give Savitar a hard look before she turned to Sage. "Stay here. No matter what you see or hear, do not leave that chair."

Savitar chuckled. "Come now, Lacy. That's a bit extreme. What if she has to go to the restroom?"

"It's crowded in here. She might incinerate someone."

"True, but what if she needs to go to the bathroom?"

"Do you need to go before I leave?"

"No."

Lacy nodded and vanished with Savitar. The humans around them didn't notice they were since their memories were alternated. After they were gone, Sage ordered a few more bowls of ice cream and continued to eat.

"Holly!" Sage shouted from her seat, waving them over to her. She smiled widely as Holly, followed by her sons, left their table and went to her.

"Hello," Holly said politely, her brown eyes searching Sage's face for recognition. While her sons stood silently behind her, alert and aware of their surroundings.

"Holly, it's me." Sage whispered, sitting still for Holly to study her. "_Sage,_"

Holly tilted her head and blinked, for a split second Pallas' image flashed into her mind. She gasped.

Sage smiled in satisfaction and pointed to the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked, taking her seat.

Holly's sons copied their mother and took their seats after politely greeting Sage. The older one, Traver was a Katagaria were-falcon, with brown hair and sharp green eyes. The younger one, Alex was an Arcadian were-leopard with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I'm touring the worlds with Lacy."

"Good I have something to talk to her about." said Holly.

"She left earlier with Savitar. Just wait she'll be back in a minute."

"Oh…" Holly sighed, "He's here too?" she mumbled. "Will you excuse me?" she said to her sons, who stood up when she did, "I have to go to the restroom." she looked at Sage. "Would you come with me?"

"What's wrong?" Sage asked after the last woman left the room and they locked the door.

"I…" Holly took a deep breath and clutched her chest.

It took Sage but a moment to realize that Holly was hyperventilating. Sage ran to the door for help but was blocked by Holly.

"No…" Holly managed to choke out.

"But Holly -"

Holly held her hand up and motion for Sage to back away from the door. After taking a few deep breaths and splashing cold water on her face, Holly turned to Sage. As she wiped her face with a towel, Holly began to explain herself.

"I'm fine," She simply said. "It's just…I decided who I want to mate with. You see, I have to tell Savitar so he could release the others from their ties to me and let them be, but it seems like he has been avoiding me."

"What do you mean by avoiding you?" Sage thought it was strange. If Holly already made her decision then Savitar had to release the men that Holly rejected.

"Well, I called his name but he would not answer and it seems I miss him just by a second whenever he leaves the room. I'm becoming suspicious of his actions."

"Hmmm….how about this, I'll ask Lacy to get him to release the other men. I'm sure if she bugs him enough he'll do it." With that Sage left the rest room in search of Lacy.

A crowd had gathered more while she was in the restroom with Holly and it made it hard for Sage to navigate. If she were to touch a man by accident, then he would spontaneously combusted. It would be hard to explain to the humans when they see one of their own suddenly burst into flames. Sage didn't have a doubt that the Were-Hunters would cover it up for her but didn't want to take a chance.

For now, she kept herself away from the men and changed her route a few times while trying desperately to reach her table. Frustrated, she settled herself in a corner, crossed her arms, and waited for Lacy to return. Lacy would be upset with her when she finds out that she left her seat, but Sage planned to beg her forgiveness and ask her to help Holly.

"Are you okay?"

Sage looked up and recognized the blond were-bear that tried to take advantage of her earlier. He was wearing a different outfit, but she figure that he just changed his clothes. She ignored him and continued to wait.

"You look lost," the bear stated, "Are you?"

Sage pressed her bottom lip out, on the verge of tears, but pushed them back. "No," she cried.

* * *

Cherif Peltier pushed a few lose strand from his face and gazed at her. He was uncertain of what to do since she refused his help. He only came to her because she looked so much like a lost child searching for her mother.

"Look, I work here and I'm not a craze biker trying to pick you up are anything. I just want to help." Cherif reassured her. One glance at him with her watery eyes, nearly made him eat his words. She was cute little thing wearing a pink top and blue jeans. He wouldn't mind taking a bite out of her, but maybe not. She seemed too emotional for his taste and he could tell she was the clingy type and possibly a brat too.

"I suppose I could use your help. You do owe me."

Cherif knitted his brows together, not knowing what she was talking about. Maybe she was a friend of one of his brothers and mistook him for them. That could be the only explanation. He was part of a set of identical quadruplets.

"Clear the path for me." She ordered him.

He mentally scoffed at her commanding tone but did as she had asked. She stayed a few steps away from him as he led her through the crowd. Cherif noted that she made it a point to be at a certain distance away from him, like she was afraid to touch him. That was certainly a first. Most women would be throwing themselves at his feet, begging for just one night but not her.

"My table's right there."

Cherif looked to where she was pointing and recognized to the two were-hunters.

"You guys know her?"

Traver was a good friend of his after they met on the internet. Cherif looked from Alex to Traver, bewildered by how well these two completely different species could get along. Well, they get along as much as two brothers could. Cherif had overheard Traver admitting that he hated his brother at first but made an effort to befriend Alex for the sake of their adopted human mother.

"She's a friend of our mother's." Alex replied, pulling a chair out for her.

"Thank you," Bratty said and sat down, but instantly got back up. "I need to check on Holly. I can't believe how long I left her alone the bathroom. You two stay here." She took a medallion from her pocket and placed it on the table. "If Lacy comes back before me, show her this and say it was an emergency." She turned to Cherif. "Go,"

"What?"

"Clear the path."

_Great. _Cherif thought_. Help a girl out once, she suddenly thinks she the queen and you're born to serve her._

He made a mental note to find out which one of his brothers she was seeing and give her back.

"Sage,"

Cherif slightly turned his head and made a double take. The woman that the bratty human skipped to hug was gorgeous, wearing a yellow top with dark blue jeans and there was no trace of makeup on her face. She was a natural beauty. But that was not the only thing that made him instantly attracted to. It was the sizzling air around her and her warm gaze that held his with a hidden sadness that was urging him to reach out and shield her from the cruel world with his arms. Her gaze felt as if she was gently caressing his face with her delicate hands, memorizing every detail, instead of just looking at him. It wasn't even a heated look. She wasn't checking his body out or anything. She was just observing him. What was wrong with these two? Like Bratty, Pretty didn't even bat an eyelash at him.

"Lacy, we have to go. Holly needs your help!"

Traver and Alex bolted off their seats, ready to defend their mother.

"No!" Bratty held her hand out to stop them, "It's a feminine emergency!"

The two Weres instantly sat back down and cringed.

"Come on, Lacy."

Before Cherif could object, Bratty lead Pretty away. He stared longingly at her retrieving backside and growled for a taste.

"Someone needs a cold shower." said Traver, handing him a beer.

"And put that thing away." Alex spit out what he was chewing back onto the plate.

"Your fault for ordering a hotdog." Traver chastised his brother. Alex flipped him the bird as he gulped his beer down.

Cherif sat with them so his lower half was blocked from view.

Traver chuckled at his brother's antic but sobered when he turned to Cherif. "Don't even bother with them. If they are one of mom's friends that means they are off limits."

Cherif arched a brow at him. "What are you saying?"

Alex and Traver exchange glances and remain quiet.

"Hey." Bratty waved for Cherif to clear a path.

"You like my sister don't you?" stated Bratty, when he reached her end of the bar.

"What? How did you -"

"You don't stand a chance with her." She told him bluntly. "Give up now and save yourself the embarrassment."

"Why exactly would I be embarrassing myself?"

"She's not interested in dating anyone. That and her psycho ex-boyfriend has gotten rid of every guy who approaches her."

Cherif thought over what she had said.

"Her psycho ex's been pestering her?"

Some losers just couldn't accept no for answer. His blood was boiling just thinking about a lunatic out there, ready to hurt a delicate girl like her.

"Yeah, he wants to get back together with her, but no way." Bratty shook her head. "She's totally over him."

That was a good sign.

Bratty stared at his determined face and inched closer to him after glancing left and right. "Honesty, I think she needs a little fling." She whispered to him. "You know to make her lighten up a bit. She's wound up pretty tight, not having a man touch her in like centuries."

"Poor thing," Cherif muttered. His people can't go long without sex. It weakens their powers until there's barely any trace of it left.

Bratty glanced at the women's bathroom as if waiting for someone pop out and attack her. She turned her attention back to him. "Tell you what, I'll help set you two up but you have to get me a date too."

Cherif thought over her proposal. It wasn't like he didn't have it in him to charm Pretty into accepting a date with him.

"She will never fall for whatever line you throw at her. She's really strong willed. It doesn't matter how handsome or charming you are. Her ex was handsome and charming. He's been chasing after her for an eternity trying in vain to win her affections. She hasn't yielded yet. That's why you need my help. So what do you say?"

Was she reading his mind or something?

"Deal."

* * *

Sage jumped when she heard Lacy calling her name in her head. "Okay see you later." She said to the man and skipped back into the bathroom. She was happy that she was finally going on a date with someone and she was helping Lacy loosen up. She had never been on a date before and just wanted to know what it's like and Lacy needed some fun every now and then. It's a win, win for the both of them. Sage knew that Lacy would be mad at her, but hopefully that mortal could show her a good time and make Lacy like him at least.

"What's going on?" Sage asked.

After entering the bathroom, Holly asked if she could have a private talk with Lacy. Sage stepped out for a moment, leaving them to discuss important matters. That was when she had made the deal with the Were.

"We're going to my closet."

Sage squealed in excitement. Lacy was finally showing her, her closet. She's been dying to see it ever since she heard the rumors of her amazing closet. Since Lacy was Hades' daughter, he trusted her to guard personal items they had confiscated from prisoner that ranged from common to extremely powerful. The only way to access the closet was through Lacy and no one has been able to get through her without a fight. She didn't look it but Lacy was a skilled warrior.

"Where's Holly?" Sage asked, suddenly realizing that she was not there.

"She went to tell her sons to wait for her."

When Holly returned, Lacy took their hands and flashed them to her private bed chamber. A stone wall vanished and revealed cubbyholes with what Sage thought were dolls about eleven inches in height. Upon closer inspection she found them to be real people. This must be her other closet and not the infamous one everyone talked about.

"On the left side were the ones that were once occupied by humans. The ones on the right I created with clay."

Holly stepped forward and studied the empty vessels in the cubbyholes.

"You're going to change forms?" Sage stated, "Oh, how about this one?" she reached for a blonde human, but stopped when Lacy cleared her throat.

"Sage, let her chose?" Lacy said in a stern tone.

Sage took a step back and admired the numerous faces. There were both men and women that looked like they were sleeping.

"This one," Holly held her choice up for them to see. "And one more thing."

* * *

Cherif stood at the bar passing drinks to customers, thinking of who best to set Sage up with. Chances are she's going to want to have more than one date with the guy. She seemed like a brat, a real needy one too. Whoever goes on this date with her would surely want to shoot himself half way into the first date. If he really wants this date with Lacy then he must choose someone he's got dirt on. Someone who would stick around to the last date because he couldn't have his secret revealed. A smile spread across Cherif 's lips as he just thought of the perfect person.

He went to Carson's office and found Rimi, one of his identical quadruplet brothers. He was sitting on the bed with his eyes blood-shot and skin pale.

"You look like crap," said Cherif .

Rimi curled his lips and rubbed his mouth with the heel of his palm.

Cherif crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "Rough night?"

Rimi sneered. "You wouldn't believe it."

"Try me?"

"I...This demon nearly killed me." Rimi said in a low tone.

"What?"

At first Cherif thought his brother was joking, but by his alerted behavior and shaking hands, he knew it was true.

"What happened?" Cherif demanded.

Rimi averted his eyes, a clear indication that he was not going to talk and regretted he ever said anything.

"Rimi," Cherif stressed his name, "tell me or I'll tell everyone that you -"

"That's a lie!"

"Yeah, but it's true! Your tough guy reputation will be ruined and you'll being the laughing stock."

Rimi gave his brother a disgusted look before he sighed. "Okay...I...There was this girl and her niece or something..."

"Ah huh," Cherif nodded, "a girl and her niece...Don't tell me you had a threesome and the girls turned out to be demons and tried to kill you before you could finish - oh man! That sucks!"

"No!" Rimi said sharply, glaring at Cherif as he laughed. "That's not what happened. Quit acting like Dev. You suck at it!" he spat and turned to leave.

Cherif grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." he wiped the tears from his eyes, "Now tell me what happened."

"A demon bitch attacked me." He spat out. The memory of her assault still lingering in his mind and his skin tingled from when she cut him or whatever she did to him.

"What?" Cherif narrowed his gaze, all humor lost, "A demon attacked you right in here? Why didn't you call us?"

"I couldn't. She had me pinned to the wall, blocked my vocal cords and my thoughts." The words were caught in Rimi's mouth not wanting to talk about it. That would mean having to relive the pain all over again. But the odd thing was there was no sign of any of the things she did to him on his body. Rimi looked at his hands and chest. Nothing. Even the wounds he received from the Arcadians. They were gone too.

_That's strange…_

"You okay?" Cherif asked in worry.

"I…I think it was a dream." Rimi said, staring at his hands and arms. "But it felt so real."

Cherif sighed. Rimi was not the only one having nightmares. After their mama and papa died Cherif could barely get up from his bed and face the others. It took everything he had to pull himself together and get through the day as he masked his pain with dry humor. "I think I know what would make you feel better."

"What?"

"A date to distract you. I just met this girl and she's got a really cute friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I have not updated in a while.

* * *

"Am I seeing double again?" Sage asked Lacy when they saw their dates arrived at the door of the restaurant. She believed she was not seeing double since they were wearing different outfits, but one could not be too sure. One was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt, the other one had leather pants on and an embellish t-shirt.

"No, they are identical quadruplets." answered Lacy.

"But I only see two." said Sage.

"The others aren't here. By the way which one is mine?"

It took her all night but she finally convinced Lacy to go on the double date with her. At first Lacy was a bit grouchy when they were preparing for their date but after a while she got into the mood and was excited.

Lacy's question made Sage realize something. "He didn't tell me his name."

"What's your date's name."

"Um..."

Lacy narrowed her eyes at Sage. "You set up a double date for us but didn't get their names?"

Sage looked down in embarrassment. "It never came up."

"Does he know your name?"

Sage lowered her head further down. "It never came up." she said in a smaller tone.

"_Sage_!? You can't be this naïve _and_ they are identical too so that's even worse."

"I'm sorry." Sage had been sheltered her whole life but it was not like she lacked common sense. This incident was mortifying, especially when she thought she had everything planned. She even snuck out to see Lacy's date the day before to confirm where they were meeting. She could have asked him his name then but that honestly did not cross her mind.

"Always find out names. It's important on a date." Lacy scolded her.

"I'll remember that."

"Great they are coming over. Okay, I think the one walking toward me is my date and the one coming towards you is yours."

When their dates arrived both women stood up to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Lacy." she said with a big smile. "Wow! Twins. Who is who?"

"I'm Cherif and this is Remi."

"And I'm Sage."

Each seated themselves next to their respective dates.

"You guys work at Sanctuary? I've seen you there before." Lacy knew their family owned the business but was trying to make small talk.

"Our family owns it. What about you guys?" Cherif said.

"I'm a psychiatrist."

He moved his chair closer to Lacy. "Beautiful and intelligent."

She thanked him for the compliment.

Seeing that Lacy's date was going well Sage turned her attention to her date. She should try to start a conversation with him. She didn't have an occupation but she could tell him about her interests and hobbies.

"I like owls." she told him.

Remi responded with a grunt.

"I don't eat meat. I only eat veggies and fruits-oh!" Sage gasped when Remi kissed her. She felt someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him.

"Excuse us." Lacy announced.

When they were inside of the bathroom, Lacy inspected Sage's lips. Sage was lost in a dream like daze. No one had ever kissed her like that before. It felt good. She wanted more.

"Snap out of it!" Lacy lightly shook her.

Sage blinked a few times and large smile spread across her face.

"Woooow." was all she could say.

"You can't let him kiss you again."

Lacy's words pulled Sage back down to earth.

"Why not?" Sage whined. She enjoyed the kiss and would like to try it again.

"He'll be reduced to ashes that's why."

Sage was disheartened by the reminder that no man could touch her. It was a shame. She really liked his kisses.

* * *

"What do you think of Sage?" Cherif asked as soon as the women were gone.

Remi shook his head. The feel of Sage's lips still burned his skin. It disoriented him. Make him crave for her taste again.

"What?"

Although Cherif saw Remi kissed Sage he wasn't sure if his brother liked her or not. Him and Lacy had a good conversation going but he could tell she was holding back. He was going to need a few more dates with her to fully know her. That meant he had to keep Sage around and to keep her around he needed someone for her. If Remi didn't like her he had to know right now so he can find someone else.

"Do you like her?"

"I like her." Remi told him honestly.

"You don't mind seeing her again?"

"No." She talked a lot but he knew ways to keep her mouth busy. He enjoyed the kiss more than he expected and plan to do more.

"Good to hear." Cherif nodded. "So...do you think you can keep her distracted while I'm with Lacy?"

"You think you can actually hit that?"

"Are you questioning my game?" Cherif was offended.

"I'm just calling it like I see it." Remi told his brother straightforward. "She don't look like she's into you."

"That's cause she's pissed at you for tonguing her friend on the first date."

Remi snorted. He didn't usually go on dates. One night stands were enough for him. He only had to look at a girl and she'll follow him to the back room.

"At least my date wants me." He said, remembering the smile on her face and the scent of her arousal.

Cherif was about to say something when their dates returned. The two men stood up from their seats.

"Sorry guys, something came up. We have to leave." Lacy announced. Sage stood behind her with her head hanging low.

Remi sent Cherif an I-told-you-so look.

"Well, can I get your number? We should stay connected." said Cherif.

Lacy told him her digits and left, dragging Sage behind. Sage turned her head and her gaze connected with Remi's. When he saw the sad look on Sages face and felt an urge to comfort her, which was uncharacteristic of him.

"Better check if the number is real." Remi teased his brother. That got him an elbow to the gut. The pain was just what he needed to temporary forget Sage.

Two weeks had passed and Remi still couldn't forget her. Every time he closed his eyes there she was, haunting him. His lips burn from the memory of their kiss. It was driving him crazy. He had to see her again.

Remi marched to search for Cherif, determined to find out anything about Sage. He found his brother in the back carving something.

"How's it going with what's her name?" Remi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He remembered Lacy's name but pretended like he didn't to appear causal.

Cherif put down his tools. "What?"

"The babes we went on a double date with." he reminded his brother. "The one that was practically yawning at you."

"She wasn't yawning. I'll have you know, we've been talking non-stop for days."

That was all Remi needed to hear. He walked toward Cherif and snatch his cellphone when he wasn't looking. Remi went into the hall and quickly searched for Lacy's number and copied it into his cellphone. His hands were shaking as he pressed the bright green call button on the screen.

"Hello?"

* * *

Sage had recognized Remi's voice right away. She knew she should hang up the phone that very moment but discovered that she wasn't able to. She missed him. That one kiss was buried on her memory and filled her thoughts. She suddenly started having dreams about him, intimate ones that made her sweat and ache when she woke up. She needed to see him.

Remi was waiting for her in their meeting place. As soon as their gaze connected she felt her knees weaken. She remained where she was, afraid of fall on her butt if she attempted to walk. Luckily, Remi came to her instead.

"Hi." he said and kissed her head.

Sage blinked and when she opened her eyes he kissed her lips. Suddenly, he pulled away from her, hissing under his breath as if he was in pain. It was when she remembered her curse. She looked at him with concern.

"You are dangerous baby." he said and kissed her again. _Mine! Mine! Mine! _chanted the bear inside of him.

Sage felt like she was being carried by a whirlwind. Everything was a blur and all she could see was Remi. She didn't remember when she closed her eyes, but when she opened them she was no longer in the streets. She was laying on a soft bed with Remi on top of her, kissing her everywhere.

"You're so hot."

His words snapped her out of her dream like state. She sat up so fast he lost his balance and fell off her. She turned her head to him and stared at him in horror. She got off the bed and backed away from him.

"We can't do this! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

Remi got up, surprised of her strange behavior. "What's wrong?"

Sage unzipped her pants and showed him.

"What the fuck is that?!" He knew what it was but was struck dumb by lust to accept what he was seeing.

"It's a chastity belt." she explained.

"Why?"

"My dad is very protective of me. There was a prophesy. My son would overthrow my dad. To stop this from happening, he put this on me."

"Shit! That's extremely cruel!" was all he could say. As a werebeast, his kind thrive on sex. It was the key to discovering who their soul-mate was. They would lose their powers and become weak if they remained celibate for too long.

Remi embraced her but she pulled away from him.

"We can't touch. You'll turn to ash. It's part of the spell."

"What spell?"

"Any man who touches me will be reduced to ashes. I burn you. It's why you think I'm hot."

Remi reached for her but the look in her eyes stopped him. She was worried for him and she believed he only wanted her because of the spell. He had to correct that.

"I'm hot for you because of you. Nothing else."

His words melted her. She wanted to touch him so bad. She reached out to him but put her arms down.

"We can't see each other anymore. It'll only hurt us."

Remi shook his head. He couldn't do that. He had to hold her, touch her. It would hurt him if he didn't. "I think I know a way around this."

Remi lead Sage out of his bedroom and hid her behind him as they made their way to the large walk-in freezer. Fortunately, the coast was cleared. He pulled opened the door and gestured her in. Sage walked through the threshold and shivered. Remi closed the door and instantly wrapped his arms around her. Her head shank into his chest despite her knowing she shouldn't be doing this.

"You feel so good." he told her, holding her tighter.

"You're not in pain?" she asked him.

"No."

The heat from her spell warmed them both. Remi felt no discomfort or pain since the low temperature in the freezer neutralized it. He kissed her, continuing where they left off.

* * *

Lacy didn't have to waited for Zeus too long. As soon as he felt her presence in his temple he appeared right away to greet her. She greeted him politely in return and followed him into a private area for them to speak. They sat on the plush cushion and she told him about Pallas.

"Pallas is in love."

"I always thought you two would make a great couple." said Zeus. It would have been a wonderful if the two ended up together. They were after all the two oldest virgins in Olympus. It was certainly solve his problem with Pallas and the two of them would be happy together.

Lacy rolled her eyes at him. "With a man." she clarified.

"Oh? I admit I am a little disappointed you two couldn't work it out." As a father his first thought would be what was wrong with his daughter that his niece didn't like. He knew for a fact that Pallas adored Lacy.

"We never had that type of relationship to begin with."

"Why not? What's wrong with Pallas?" he asked.

"I love her but I don't _lust_ for her."

Zeus accepted her reason. He was the one who had given Lacy and Pallas the speech about the difference between love and lust. The news about Pallas was not devastating to him as one would thought. The only thing stopping him from seeking Pallas and bringing her back was the knowledge that her chastity belt would prevent them from having sex. It was not that he was against her enjoying carnal pleasures. He honestly had no problem with that. He was against her birthing sons that might overthrow him one day.

"Explain the situation to me."

"She and a bear fell in love. Both of them don't realize it, yet."

"A bear? I thought she favored birds." he said thoughtfully.

"She's got over a million teddy bears in her bedroom."

Zeus sighed. It was true. Damn! He got her all of those toys to relive her of her boredom and look what happened. She fell for a bear? A werebeast. They were some of the lowest form in the planet. Shit, the other gods are going to have a field day on this one. Hera was going to taunt him about it for centuries.

"The prophecy said she would bare children more powerful than the sire. You're fortunate he's a _werebeast_." Lacy emphasize the word. She knew full well what type of information to give him that would make him more than willing to accept Pallas and Remi's relationship.

"Their children will be weak." he stated.

It was the exact response Lacy was leading him toward. She almost had him on her side, all she had to do was show him her final card.

"What would you say, if I told you I can guarantee Pallas only birth daughters." Even if Pallas' lover was a bear and they would produce weak her son might overthrow Zeus. But if she only has daughters it would not be a problem.

"You can do that?"

* * *

"Damn it, Remi! We serve those to the customers!"

"Go away, Amiee!" Remi shouted over his shoulder. He heard Amiee scoffed and then the door slammed shut. He turned his attention back to Sage but she was pushing against him. He pulled his hands from underneath her shirt and gave her the space she needed. "What's wrong?"

The woman's interruption had snapped Sage out of her drunken lust. They were laying on large frozen sacks, his shirt was off. What they were doing was wrong. She was doing what her father had forbid her. Her poor decisions could lead to the death of her father. She was being a horrible daughter.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Don't worry about Amiee - my sister. She won't tell anyone." He said quickly, believing that was the reason she was behaving this way.

Sage shook her head. "No...it's just. This isn't right."

"If you let me return to what I was doing. I can make it feel right." he suggest. He reached his hand out and caressed her bare flesh. Opposite of her words, her body reacted to his touch by moving closer to him.

Sage realized what she was doing and backed away from him. She had been warned about how tempting it was but she didn't know it was this bad. "Please, stop. We can't do this. It'll kill my papa."

"Your son will kill your father but with this thing on," he pointed at her chastity belt. "we can't make sons let alone babies." Plus he could only have children with his mate. He didn't know if it was Sage or not but they could not find that out because of the particular object cock blocking him.

"We can't?" Sage looked at him dumbfounded.

A thought suddenly occurred to Remi. He wondered if anyone ever told her how babies were made.

"There are plenty of things we can do that can't make you pregnant." he explained. "You liked it when I kissed you, don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Kissing doesn't make babies."

"I know that." she said with a smile.

"Good. So you know we can kiss for as long as we want." he pointed out.

Sage nodded and kiss him long and hard. Remi kissed her back with full force. He angled her head to get better access of her mouth. Suddenly, he felt her body went stiff and their lips disconnected. Sage had lost conscious. He pulled her close and lightly shook her.

"Sage! Sage!" exclaimed Remi.

Sage regained consciousness and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" asked Remi.

She nodded and turned away from him.

Remi moved back from her. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Sage shook from the cold. She involuntarily moved back to Remi to warm herself.

"I'm not hurt. Well, it hurt a little bit. I can't describe it." she admitted, burying her face into his chest.

"Then what's the matter?" Remi put his arms back around her. It was when he smelled her scent and grinned. She had temporarily passed out from experiencing her first climax. He was more skilled then he thought.

"Did you like it?" he asked her smugly.

"Yes." she said in a small voice.

"Do you want to feel that again?"

"Yes." she replied eagerly.

Remi kissed her head. He had to be patient and take it slow with her. If she came this hard from just a kiss he might put her in a coma if they had real sex.

* * *

After Lacy told Zeus about her solution he invited her meet Metis. Metis was Pallas' mother, he believed she would be pleased to know how Pallas was doing. Thousands of years ago, he had released Metis form her previous prison after she attempted to carve her way out of him.

"Melinoe, how are you darling?" Metis went to hug Lacy.

Zeus arched his brow in question at Lacy, wondering when she had befriend his ex-wife. He supposed they must have know each other long since barely anyone called Lacy by her real name nowadays.

"You look great, Metis." Lacy hugged her in return. "Love what you did to your hair."

Zeus cleared his throat to get the women's attention. The two turned to him. Metis responded to him as a jaded ex-wife would, with little to zero interest.

"I'm here to talk about Pallas." Zeus explained, "She's found herself a lover."

"Good for her!" Metis turned to address Lacy, "Zeus has been so overprotective of that poor girl. I thought he would never allow her to do anything."

"She's a young, innocent, virgin. Easy pray for selfish men."

"See that, Melinoe? His sins against womankind has made him fear for his daughters." Metis thought her words over. "Well...only his favorites. I believe it's called Karma."

"The only reason I'm against her taking lovers is because her son could kill me!" Zeus reminded her.

"Did another prophesy come out?" asked Metis.

"No." answered Lacy.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Zeus.

"Because of what you said." said Metis.

"About the prophesy concerning you, Athena, and Pallas?" asked Zeus.

"What does Pallas have to do with mine and Athena's prophesy?" asked Metis.

"Because Pallas is your daughter." Zeus stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Pallas is not my daughter." Metis revealed.

"Pallas isn't yours?" asked Zeus.

"No. I thought it was obvious. She looks nothing like me or Athena."

"Lacy, come here." Zeus grabbed Lacy's arm and returned them back to his temple.

This was a shock to both Zeus and Lacy. All this time they thought Pallas was Athena's fraternal twin but Metis had confirmed that she was not. Lacy observed Zeus' behavior closely. His hands were shaking. He was trembling from head to toe, mumbling something under his breath.

"You suspected it all along haven't you?" Lacy asked him, after making out what he was mumbling.

"She looks like her." Zeus confessed.

"Who? Who looks like who?"

"Pallas. She looks like my...first wife."

"You have another wife?" Lacy was not surprised by this.

"Her name was Cynosura. She raised me as a child. I loved her. When I became an adult we married."

"I can imagine." Lacy admitted. She had heard enough stories about her uncle, who was also grandfather, and his list of lovers. Having a number of secret wives was nothing.

"Cronus murdered her to hurt me." Zeus ran his hand over his hair. "Pallas resembles her but I never thought..."

"Was Cynosura pregnant when she died?" Lacy asked him.

"Yes, Cronus...he removed the unborn from her womb and..." Zeus went silent. He could not bring himself to finish that sentence.

"Pallas is Cynosura and yours. She survived." Lacy told him.

"What? How can that be? I saw her...I saw Cynosura's and our child's corpse."

"Have you forgotten I'm a Goddess of Death? I have seen this happen before. Children's souls - especially unborn children - when they die they don't know where to go. They would often cling on to their mothers body. Were you in close contact to Cynosura right after her death?"

"Cronus left her alive long enough for me to find her but she died within seconds."

"You're Pallas' father, her soul is connected to you. She went into you. Your body."

"Cynosura was my first love. Pallas was my first child. I had swore I would forever hold her in my heart. Maybe that's why Pallas was inside of my heart because of my oath?" Zeus said as he thought Lacy's words over.

Lacy's thoughts were running a mile. Since Pallas was Cynosura's daughter and not Metis. It meant she was not connected to the prophesy. She can be with Remi with out a problem, unless Zeus objected. She had to make sure he didn't.

"How do you feel about Pallas and Remi? Now that you know the truth?"

"Pallas and her _bear_? How do I feel about them?" Zeus laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Sage stirred from underneath the sheets as she felt for Remi. They had moved from the freezer and back to his bedroom. He had lower the temperature to match the freezer and they continued her sexual education.

"He went to get you some food."

Sage gasped from hearing Lacy's voice. She pulled the sheets off and was surprised to see Lacy and her father standing in Remi's bedroom.

"Papa? What are you doing here?" Sage pulled the sheets to cover her naked breast.

"To give you my blessing and to remove this." said Zeus.

Sage felt her chastity belt vanished. "Why?"

"I recently found out you are not Metis' daughter. The prophesy doesn't apply to you."

"Is this true?"

"Yes," replied Lacy.

"If Metis isn't my mother than who is?" asked Sage.

"Cynosura, a nymph, my first wife. She is gone from this world. You are my daughter with her."

Tears rolled down Sage's face. Although she didn't know her biological mother, it caused her great pain to know that she never would know her.

Zeus hugged Sage. "Don't be sad my little owl. You mother maybe come but that doesn't mean she isn't watching over you."

"What do you mean?"

"'My little bear' was what Cynosura used to call me. After her death I placed her with the stars as Ursa Miner, meaning little bear."

"Little bear?" repeated Sage.

"Remi, he's a bear. She - your mother - chose him for you and I support her. You can be with Remi as long as you wish." said Zeus. He kissed her head and released her.

"Thank you, Papa."

"If you need anything call for me. I am always there for you." said Lacy and hugged her.

Lacy and Zeus wished Sage the best before they vanished. When Remi returned to the bedroom with a tray of food, he found Sage crying on the bed. He put the try on the nightstand and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing," she said. She pushed the sheets off her and stood before him completely bare. "Make love to me."

Remi was not about to be told twice. He tore his clothes off and carried her back to the bed. When he saw the chastity belt gone he gave into the animal inside. With nothing between them, he was free to explore her body with this hands, with his mouth...

Just as Remi had thought earlier she passed out again. It was his fault. He knew she could handle not too much at once but he tasted her anyways. The scent of her arousal drove him mad. He was harder than he had ever been in his life but he did nothing about it. He went on the bed and pulled Sage's body to his. If possible, he grew harder by the feel of her bare back to his chest. He threw the sheets over them and buried his nose in her hair. It was then and there he knew that she was his mate. Even if they had not had sex he knew that she was his.

_Mine. _was what his bear said before he fell asleep.


End file.
